The present invention relates to floppy disc storage cases, and more particularly the present invention relates to a storage case for keeping 31/2 computer floppy discs in order which can be spread out like a fan for arranging floppy discs conveniently.
A variety of storage cases have been disclosed for keeping computer floppy discs, and have appeared on the market. These storage cases may have stacks of compartments for keeping individual floppy discs, however, they are commonly heavy and of low mobility, and require much installation space. Further, these storage cases can not be fully spread out for arranging floppy discs conveniently.